The 6 year old matchmaker
by sue9292
Summary: Sue malfoy, Draco's unknown twin, adopted. Now she's coming to Hogwarts... but then a class turns her into a 6 year old !Full summary inside! SueBlaise HermioneDraco RonLuna HarryGinny
1. intro'y thing

Sue Malfoy. That's right, Malfoy has a twin sister.

How?

Lucius did not want a daughter, and so she was cast out, she was adopted be two muggles at the age one 2. So now she is Sue Powell. Her adoptive parents did not want her to go to Hogwarts but Albus tutored her privately. But then her parents were killed in a car crash and now at the age of 16, she's coming to Hogwarts…


	2. chocolate cake and anger

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now Mr Filch has yet again asked me to tell you that the list of unacceptable things is on the back of his door."

"Now before we eat our wonderful meal I have a special announcement…We have with us a new student, she will be in 6th year."

"Now she was unable to come to Hogwarts until now because of her parents but an unfortunate accident has left her an orphan. Her name is Sue Powell and she should be here but she's running a bit late-"

As soon as Dumbledore stopped talking the doors flew open and a girl ran in. Everyone turned to look at her, she stood looking highly nervous and bit her lip.

She was quite pretty with light long blonde hair and piercing sky blue eyes.

She then spotted Dumbledore and her eyes lit up, she ran to the front and hugged Dumbledore tightly. When she let him go she said in a sweet innocent voice

"I'm so sorry I'm late Alby, the night bus nearly knocked into another bus and we had to do a detour"

Albus smiled at being called Alby and many students stifled laughter.

"Well here she is, every one this is Sue"

The girl waved and smiled.

"I have tutored her since she was 11, as she was unable to come to Hogwarts."

"Well then we'd better sort you"

"Oh ok" Sue said and waved her hand at the space in front of her and a chair appeared. She sat down and crossed her legs.

Then McGonagall walked up with the sorting hat and placed it on her golden head. As soon as it touched her head in shouted 'Slytherin' but then shouted Gryffindor' and then started to repeat 'Slythindor' Gryfferin'

Everyone looked very confused, Albus took the sorting hat off her head and Sue stood up, as soon as she did so the chair disappeared.

"Well, that is strange; the hat seems to think you should be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. So we will give you the choice Sue."

Sue nodded and looked around.

She bent her head towards Albus and said "Which house is Draco in?"

"Slytherin"

"Then I'll be in Slytherin" She smiled and looked up at the old professor who smiled knowingly and pointed to the Slytherin table.

"Alby before I sit down could you tell me what last name you've told them and when will he find out?"

"I've told them your adoptive name and as soon as the feast is over he will find out"

"Ok" and with that she walked to the Slytherin table where she received a lot of applause from its members and a girl with black hair asked if she wanted to sit with her and her friends.

As soon as she had sat down the golden plates filled with food.

"Hi, I'm Sue Mal-Powell" she winced at her mistake but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson, this is Millicent, Sally and Anne" Pansy said with an obviously fake smile planted on her pug face.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Sally asked

"Well, I have a brother, but I've never met him. Because my real parents gave me up for adoption" Sue said, it earned her three annoying sympathetic looks.

"Do you have a boy friend?" Millicent asked nosily

"No, have any of you?"

"I'm going out with Draco Malfoy" Pansy said smugly.

"Could you point him out?" Sue said trying to seem casual.

Pansy pointed out the blonde. Sue looked at her brother for the first time, she took in everything about him, from his frosty eyes to his blonde hair. Her eyes then moved onto the tanned boy he was talking to, he was handsome, she liked his black hair that fell into his eyes.

"Who's that he's talking to?"

"Blaise Zambini"

The kept on asking her personal questions until she got quite annoyed and told them not-so-politely to stop it. Pansy didn't seem to happy about being told off and so she became a bit mean

"You cow!" she shouted

Sue narrowed her eyes and stood up, looking down on the now a bit scared Pansy.

A lot of people had turned to watch the new girl by now.

Then suddenly Sue smiled unnervingly and picked up a chocolate cake and shoved it in Pansy's face, she and many others laughed at the now shrieking girl, she stood up and grabbed a knife, then she threw it at Sue, but her reflexes were quick and she moved her head to the side and caught the flying knife as it went past her, everyone gasped and Pansy looked shocked at her own actions.

Sue looked calm as she then grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and took a sip, then she leant over the table to Pansy and very slowly tipped the contents onto her head, the girl was too shocked to move.

Every one was silent, but then Sue looked at Albus and pouted.

"But she started it Alby! Oh alright, I know I've got detention"

She sat down grumpily, and then she looked around the table and her eyes lit up, she shouted across the table

"Blaise, can I have that chocolate cake? Pansy's wearing ours!"

Blaise looked at the cake in front of him and stood up and carried it to Sue, she took it and smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, oh god this is good, do you want some Pansy?" she said as she tried it, holding it out to the livid girl in front of her.

People across the hall sniggered.

"Sue, will you please say sorry to Miss Parkinson and clean her up"

"I'm can not tell you how sorry I am Pansy dear" She said in an obviously fake sweet voice before waving a hand at Pansy who looked as good as new.

Pansy frowned but said nothing.

"Okay can everyone please go to your rooms and have a good night's sleep"

Everyone stood up and made to exit but Albus whispered something to Sue and she nodded before leaving, then Albus went up to Draco and escorted him to his office.

A/N WHAT DO YOU THINK?

AND THANK YOU TO padfootandmooneysgirl FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!


	3. potions and dancing

Sue paced around Dumbledore's circular office, wringing her hands, what if he didn't like her, what if he wanted nothing to do with her…

She shrieked out with fright as the door opened, and Dumbledore walked in with a confused Malfoy behind him, Sue bit her lip as she stood next to Dumbledore's desk, Draco looked at her before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Now Draco, please sit, do you want a lemon drop?" he said as he motioned to the seat in front of his desk, Draco sat and shook his head at the invitation of a lemon drop, but Sue's mouth had gone dry and so she grabbed a lemon drop and threw it in her mouth.

"Why am I here professor?" Draco asked, moving his gaze to Sue as if to silently say why is she here.

"Now Draco, this is very big news and Sue is here because she is part of the news. Draco, Sue is your twin sister" Dumbledore said simply. Draco's mouth opened and closed a few times before nodding at Sue and saying

"You?"

Sue nodded.

"I need proof, an explanation" Draco said, a small part of him hoped it was true.

"Alby can I?" Sue asked quietly.

Sue waved her hand at the space next to Draco and a chair appeared. She sat in it and turned to look at Draco, she took a deep breath

"Draco, when we were born our parents didn't know they were having twins, and father didn't want a girl. So soon after the birth I was sent to an orphanage, I was adopted by muggles and when I got my letter my parents refused to let me go and so Albus tutored me, I didn't have a wand, but I found out I didn't need one. But then my parents were killed in a car accident, so I was free to come here"

She jumped slightly as Draco stood up, he looked at her for a moment before taking her hand and pulling her up to stand next to him, then without warning he hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him, a tear escaped her eye, he buried his face in her hair and mumbled

"I have a sister!"

Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped a tear away.

After a minute Draco with drew and smiled at her warmly. She smiled back and Dumbledore let them go to their rooms. They talked all the way, about their parents, about Albus tutoring her, everything.

When they got back Draco called a Slytherin meeting in the common room.

"Now everyone, you all know that we have a new member, Sue…but what I've just found out is that she is my sister, my twin, so if I see any of you hurting her in any way then, well, you don't want to know what I'll do to you!" he ended threateningly.

Everyone looked shocked and Pansy fainted. Everyone watched her fall, but none made a move to stop her, Sue frowned. Draco noticed and asked her what was wrong

"Well, she said you two are going out" Draco laughed loudly

"And you believed her, do you really think I'd go out with that?"

She smiled shyly. Draco rolled his eyes playfully.

**The next day**

Sue woke up in her warm bed when her alarm clock went off at 6am, she always got up early so she'd have time to make sure she was ready.

She got dressed and went down stairs to the common room, she sat on a chair in front of the fire and stared into it. She heard shuffling on the sofa and jumped as she saw someone asleep on it. It was Blaise, she smiled at how innocent he looked. She was still looking at him when he opened his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sue said worriedly

Blaise looked shocked, he wasn't used to Slytherins acting so concerned.

He shook his head and sat up, he looked at her for a while, she got a bit uncomfortable and turned away. He smirked.

"So your Draco's sister?" he asked

She nodded, still not looking into his piercing eyes. She never had a guy's attention like this, it was embarrassing, and she didn't understand why so many girls craved it.

He smiled at how innocent she was to this; she wasn't like Draco at all.

"So are you and Draco friends?" She asked, looking at the fire as if it were him.

"Yes we are, I hope we can be friends as well" He said in a low tone and smiled at her when he saw her cheeks flush.

But before he could seduce her anymore Draco came downstairs.

"Hello, Sue, Blaise…Sue you look a bit flushed, are you ok?"

"N-no, I'm fine, me and Blaise were just talking"

He didn't look convinced but said no more about it. He sat in the chair next to her and started talking to Blaise

"So, who's going to be keeper now that Nott's gone?"

"I don't know, we'll have to do auditions I suppose"

Neither noticed that Sue's ears perked up at the mention of getting a new player.

"Sue do you play quidditch?" Blaise asked

She nodded, looking into his eyes for the first time.

"What position?"

"Funnily enough I play keeper" She said

"Then you should come to try outs" Blaise suggested

"I might just do that" she said, a small smile graced her lips, she added "Are there any other girls on the team?"

"No, you'd be the first"

She frowned at that, she was thinking about the changing room. Draco sensed her discomfort

"It doesn't matter though, if you come onto the team then they would make a girls changing room" He said, she looked relieved.

**Later on**

By lunch everyone knew she was Draco's sister and as she walked down a hallway she saw a girl from her year with brown hair drop some of her books. She went to help her and picked up two or three.

"Hi, I'm Sue" She said, smiling at the girl. But the girl looked confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"You're Malfoy's sister aren't you?" The girl asked

"Yeah…?"

"Then why are you being nice to me, your brother hates me, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm a mudblood"

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger" she said

"Well, I'll ask my brother about you, but you seem nice enough to me. I don't really care if you're in Gryffindor and I have lived with muggles since I was 2" Sue said

Hermione smiled at that, they walked to potions together and talked about stuff as they went; everyone was lined up outside the class room and most gasped as they saw Sue and Hermione walking and talking together, Draco scowled and pulled Sue away by her arm

"What were you doing talking to Granger?" He asked loudly, most people were listening but he didn't seem to care.

"Her name is Hermione, Draco! What have you got against her? She seems really nice to me!" Sue said angrily.

Draco looked shocked.

"She's Granger, she's a Gryffindor and she's a mudblood!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you call her that!" Sue yelled, fire was in her eyes as she scolded her brother.

"How can you say that, she's friends with Potter and Weasly!"

"Who are they? I don't even know them!"

"Well, I'm 'potter'" Harry stepped forwards, Sue walked over to him and said

"Hi, I'm Sue, Draco's sister" Sue smirked as she saw Draco looking livid

"I'm 'Weasly'" Ron stepped forwards.

"Nice to meet you" Sue said smiling, she added "now am I supposed to call you Potter and Weasly or do you both have first names?"

"I'm Harry and this is Ron"

"Ok, Harry I like you glasses and Ron, I love that hair" she complimented them, Harry smiled and Ron went as red as his hair.

"Sue, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to Harry and Ron and now you know their first names I want you to use them, now is this all because they are Gryffindors?" she asked

Many Slytherins nodded and said yes.

"Oh my god! Ok can any of you tell me what is wrong with them being Gryffindors? They seem like good people to have on your side in a fight, their brave and strong. Also Gryffindors seem very important in this school, have any of you lot noticed that the plates in the great hall are a Gryffindor colour?" she asked

No-one could answer, but Hermione smiled at her proudly

"Now Draco, could you tell me what are these two boys names?" she asked, wanting him to call them by their first names

He gritted his teeth but said "Harry and Ron" Slytherin looked shocked at him. But looked as though they would follow his example.

Sue smiled proudly at him; he softened, knowing she was only trying to help.

Then the door opened and Sue walked in, nodding politely at Snape as she passed.

He told them what to do and tapped the black board then the instructions appeared. Sue walked up to his desk and appeared to be asking him something, he nodded his permission and she smiled gratefully before taking a seat on her own, Draco sat with Blaise behind her.

"Hermione! Do you want to sit with me?" she called across the classroom. Hermione smiled and sat next to her.

While Hermione went to get the ingredients Sue looked through her bag and found her MP3 player and started listening to a song, she stood up and got out all her stuff and started hum the words.

She moved her head to the music and started to softly sing the words.

When Hermione came back she laughed at Sue as she had had the nerve to ask Snape if she could listen to her music while she worked.

Sue smiled as she did everything Snape had told them to do and she finished with 30 minutes of the double lesson to spare, she was the first to finish and so Snape told her to go round and help people.

With her music still going and her still singing softly she went to help Neville.

Neville was hysteric, Sue looked concerned and so she told him to sit down, he complied, she told him to breathe deeply. He did so. She told him to repeat after her

"I can do this, this is easy and I am good at Potions, there is nothing at all to worry about"

He said it and she gave him her MP3 so he could listen to it as he did the work, he finished and actually hugged Sue as he handed back her MP3, he had done the potion perfectly. She smiled proudly at him and went to see how Ron and Harry were doing.

They smiled as she approached them and she helped them correct what they had done wrong, she was lost in the music as she worked, she was dancing around the cauldron as she put things in, she even grabbed Harry and made him dance aswell.

They laughed with her and they too got perfect marks for their potions.

But then the bell went and she hurriedly went back to her desk, she packed up and spun and twirled and danced out of the door. Draco and Blaise caught up with her and she grabbed Draco's hand and spun him round and skipped down the hallway. Blaise smiled at her behaviour. Draco smiled aswell and laughed with her.

Their last lesson was a new one, they didn't know what it was, just where to go. The room of requirement…


	4. 20 galleons and 'lets Vogue'

All the way Sue was dancing and singing softly, but when they reached the room Sue stopped and put her MP3 in her bag before entering with Draco and Blaise. Draco sat with Sue and Blaise sat behind them.

"I bet you two 20 galleons that this is a parenting class!" Sue said, a mischievous smile graced her face.

"I'm in, Blaise?"

Sue shook her head slightly so that Blaise could see but Draco couldn't. Blaise smiled and shook his head at Draco.

Just then a woman in her twenties came in.

"Hi everyone, I am Miss Stromsoy. Welcome to Parenting 101"

Sue turned, smiled innocently at Draco and winked at Blaise.

"Now the point of this class is to show you how to look after a child. So you will be put into groups and in two weeks one of you will be turned into a 6 year old for 3 weeks, then they will be turned back and so one by one you will be turned into a 6 year old. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes miss-?"

"-Granger. I was wondering where the child will sleep."

"Didn't I say, oh well you and your group will be given your own set of rooms."

Hermione nodded in understanding

Harry put up his hand

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"How will you choose who's in which group and how many will there be per group?"

"Well Albus has given me a list of who will be with whom and there will be three per group"

When no-one else put up their hand she continued

"Well here's my list and so the first group is…Harry Potter, Blaise Zambini and Parvati Patil-"

Harry groaned, Parvati pouted and Blaise slammed his head onto his desk and left it there. Sue sighed sympathetically and stroked Blaise's head softly.

He seemed to like that as he left his head there.

"The second group is…Ronald Weasly, Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown"

Ron went bright red, Pansy shrieked and Lavender slipped off her chair in shock.

"The third group is…Sue Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-"

Draco and Sue hi-fived each other and miss continued

"And…Hermione Granger"

Draco bit his lip to keep from yelling 'NO FREAKING WAY LADY' usually he would have but he knew Sue would kill him.

Hermione turned and smiled at Sue before scowling at Malfoy and turning back round.

Sue just carried on stroking Blaise's head and smiled knowingly.

She carried on reading the names and got a lot of argument.

Then they had to go to their new rooms, they were given directions and all stood up (Sue giggled as she stood up because as she had stopped stroking Blaise's head he had growled in frustration) and left.

Sue linked arms with Hermione and walked out, leaving Draco to follow

Half way there Sue stopped dead and yelled out

"No you didn't?" in disbelief.

Hermione nodded with a smile on her face.

"Really, you actually punched Draco!"

Draco's eyes widened.

"And one time one of the professors turned him into a white ferret!"

"Oh my god! So that's why I've heard him being called ferret boy, it all makes sense now, ha!"

When they reached the blank picture some small words appeared in gold on it

'Pose for the camera'

"Oh the picture's going to be of us three, come on Hermione, lets Vogue"

Hermione smiled and struck a pose, Sue froze blowing a kiss to the portrait and Draco just crossed his arms and smirked.

They heard the clock and the flash and a picture of the three appeared in the frame, Hermione had her hands on her hips and Sue was blowing a kiss and Malfoy looked moody, Sue and Hermione and Sue both laughed at the picture.

Then the Sue in the photo waved at them and said 'set a password please'

Sue laughed and said "how about 'Gryfferin' or 'Slythindor'?"

Hermione nodded and Draco said "Slythindor" and the portrait opened and Sue ran in first

"Wow!" She exclaimed. It really was amazing.

Purple carpets, red wallpaper and cream sofas, and three sets of steps, leading to 3 doors.

Sue ran and jumped onto one the sofas. Hermione sat next to her.

Draco looked unimpressed and said

"Malfoy Mansion is better-"

But he was cut off be a pillow hitting his face. He looked shocked at the two girls stifling laughter.

"Who threw that?"

They simultaneously pointed at each other.

He smiled and slowly picked up the pillow at his feet, and threw it at Hermione. She gasped and threw it back. Sue then grabbed a pillow and hit Hermione over the head with it, Draco laughed at her and Hermione threw another pillow at him and Sue threw one at him aswell.

"You two are so dead!" He yelled playfully and ran at them, they shrieked and ran for it, Hermione was the slower one and he grabbed her round the middle and pulled her down onto a sofa, he then straddled her and began tickling her, her laugher filled the room and shook her body. Sue watched it with a knowing smile and slowly backed away into the room labelled SM. She stood looking through the crack in the door at the two. They were perfect for each other, how dumb were they! She watched Draco stop tickling Hermione and her laughter subsided as they realised how close they were, only inches apart. She whispered to herself

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, Huston we have kiss off 3, 2, 1…" but then Draco backed off and got off her before walking into his room. Sue had to bite her lip hard to stop from yelling "YOU WERE SO CLOSE!"

She watched Hermione sit up and she noticed the small smile on her new friend's face, before it disappeared and she walked into her room.

Sue closed the remainder of her door and muttering to her self

"This will be harder that I thought"

That night she went to sleep thinking of ways to get them together.


	5. Sue's past and a kiss

Sue sat in her bed and yawned, they had been so close to giving in to each other but something stopped them, she thought it was a mixture of things, like Draco's principals that were drummed into his head and Hermione's strong will. It was very early but Sue still got dressed and went into their new common room, she just sat and thought about things for a while, her fear may now come true, that her father would find out she was there at Hogwarts. She looked into the flames and heard the cruel laugh that haunted her.

Sue's childhood had been a happy one…until he had come. Her adoptive father's brother, he had gotten into debt and had to stay with them. She had been 7 at the time and he earned his keep by babysitting Sue.

He terrorized Sue, he hit her, in places that could not be seen, he tried to touch her but she screamed, so he just went back to just hitting, but he hit harder.

He said if she told, he would kill her. It went on for 3 years, that was when she was 10 and Albus had first visited. When she was told she was a witch she found out that her Uncle Dean, her abuser, was a wizard…a powerful one who had his wand snapped, because he killed 6 muggles. There wasn't enough evidence for Azkaban but some rebel aurors still took his wand and banished him to the muggle world.

Albus told her adoptive parents of this and they allowed Albus to obliviate him, all his recollection of being a wizard was gone. They realized what Sue had gone through, they believed it was the world of magic that had caused it all and so when her letter came they refused to let their only child suffer anymore.

No-one at Hogwarts knew and she wanted to keep it that way, talking about it brought it all back.

A tear escaped her eye at the thought of her parents. She sighed and wiped her tear away, she had not cried when she had gotten the news, she would not cry now, she had to be strong.

A knock on the door startled her. She opened it and upon seeing Blaise she said

"Draco is still asleep"

Only to have Blaise walk past her into the common room and say

"Who says I was here for Draco"

She sighed and sat back down, she resumed looking at the fire, before getting a confused look on her face

"Who else would you be here for?"

Blaise, who had not sat down, tilted his head to one side and replied

"You"

"Why me?"

He didn't answer though, he just smiled slightly and watched her, she shifted under his gaze and said in an annoyed

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"You don't know why I look at you now do you?" Blaise was concerned, this girl didn't have the faintest idea about how pretty she was.

"No"

"Because you're pretty, Sue, you're very pretty"

She rushed over to him and put her hand on his forehead before muttering "well you don't have a fever"

"I'm not ill, I'm telling the truth" His gaze went to her lips and she got nervous but before she could move away he kissed her, softly, she kissed back, but tentively, he wondered if he was her first kiss. Then suddenly she jumped back, she caught her breath and started repeating over and over

"No, I can't, no"

"What's wrong?" Blaise said worriedly, he had enjoyed that kiss a lot and he knew she did too.

"I've heard what you're like, I know that you just get what you want from girls then crush them, and I won't let that happen!"

She turned and ran into her room. Blaise stood shocked and guilty, it was true that he had his share of admirers, he was the third most popular boy in the school. After Harry and Draco of course. But he truly liked Sue. He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

After a moment he walked into Draco's room.

Hermione stood from her position behind her door; she walked out and sat where moments ago Sue had been.

About an hour later Sue came out, cautiously looking round and only seeing Hermione, she sat with her and talked about what happened. When she had finished Hermione took on her well practiced roll of the big sister and said

"I saw what happened, I've seen how Blaise treated those other girls, and I've seen how he treats you, he does like you, to him you're precious, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

Sue smiled "Thanks Hermione"

"I think you should know that Blaise is in there with Mal-Draco"

Sue nodded and just then Draco and Blaise walked out.

"Come on, I need to eat something, I'm starving" Draco said, trying to lighten the mood. They all got their bags and started the long walk to the hall. After about 5 minutes Sue's bag fell off her shoulder and everything spilled out.

"Go on without me" She said as she bent down.

Draco and Hermione kept going but Blaise bent down as well; they worked in silence until Blaise spoke hurriedly

"I know you probably hate me but just let me say this. I really like you, you're different from the other girls, you're special, and you're smart, funny, pretty-" he was cut off by Sue's lips. When they broke away Sue smiled brightly and waved her hand at the left over stuff, it flew into her bag, and Blaise looked at her accusingly

"You could have just done that, couldn't you?"

"Yes but then you wouldn't have had a chance to say what you did, so shush" She winked and they walked hand in hand to the hall, they joined Hermione and Draco, Hermione looked very proud of her self and so did Draco.

Sue hugged Draco and whispered "thanks for pushing my bag off my back"

He looked shocked for a moment before smiling.

"And thanks for the talk, Hermione, Blaise you should be thanking her as well, she changed my mind about you"

Blaise looked shocked but then smiled gratefully at Hermione, who smiled back.

The rest of the day went by quickly, it was boring so I won't explain it all. Soon it was time for the Slytherin Keeper tryouts…but that's for another chapter…..

**A/N sorry I haven't posted in like forever, my computer has been stupid and I've had writers block, that and I've had a lot of things going on in my life. Sorry!**


	6. quidditch and an explanation

Sue stood, the last in the line of the other people; she was the only girl and was getting some looks from the others. The team was having the chasers aim multiple qauffle's at the hoops while the keeper would have to defend, she was slightly nervous but knew that she was better than these idiots, some didn't even save 1.

And she had very much enjoyed the moment that one poor soul screamed and ran away at the sight of a broomstick.

Finally it was her turn; she flew gracefully up and readied herself, Blaise being a chaser took his turn with her but she thought he was going easy on her, she'd have to rectify that, so when she caught one of his, she threw it back at his head, he looked shocked and she smiled innocently.

The last chaser looked mean, he smirked at her and she knew he was going to be anything but easy on her.

She struggled with 1 or two but no one noticed, once he gave up she smiled and sighed in relief. She turned to fly back down but a barely visible red beam of light flew at her, even Sue hadn't seen it, it hit her in the chest and her eyes rolled into her head and she fell limply off her broom, everyone on a broom rushed towards her but no one got there in time….

Blaise and Draco pushed their way through everyone else and knelt beside her, it looked to them like both her legs were seriously broken, as was one of her arms and both of her shoulders. Though amazingly, she was still conscious, she groaned loudly as she struggled to stay awake.

Blaise moved her hair out of her face and looked worriedly into her eyes.

Draco screamed at someone to get Pomfrey right away, then he joined Blaise.

"Sue, stay awake!" Blaise shouted. He knew people with head injuries shouldn't be allowed to fall asleep as theymay never wake up, and he had just felt a large amout of blood at the back of her head.

She shook her head slightly

"I can't, everything's dark, just let me sleep" She moaned.

Then she gasped and went limp, her eyes stayed open though.

"NO! Sue I just found you! Don't leave me again." Draco screamed.

"Draco….Look!"

Sue's eyes had turned gold, they were glowing, Blaise backed away as she began to rise up from the ground and suddenly the broken bones snapped back into place

Her whole body was enveloped into a Golden orb, they were forced to turn away as the light became too bright for them to handle.

Suddenly it stopped and they heard Sue stand up, they all turned to see Sue looking at her self wonder, but not surprise, her eyes were still glowing gold but it was fading by the second.

She nervously looked at Draco and Blaise, who were still in shock. She wrung her hands and went to get her broom, just so she'd have something to do.

When she came back Draco stuttered out

"H-how….how-what just happened?"

"I guess you wouldn't believe it if I told you it was good luck, huh" She smiled but it instantly faded at their identical looks.

Before they could answer madam Pomfrey rushed towards Sue, quickly giving her a check over.

"Is this a Slytherin joke? This girl is fine!" Pomfrey screamed. She then stormed off muttering about Slytherin jokes.

She suddenly looked worried and as the crowd departed she ushered them towards the castle, ignoring their pleas to know what had happened.

Only when they were sitting in their common room did she speak.

"Ok there's a lot to say so just be quiet so I can say it" She put her hand up to their attempts to speak.

"Mine and Draco's mother is a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, each of the founders had a special power, Slytherin could talk to snakes as you both know.

But what you didn't know is that Gryffindor could turn into a lion, Hufflepuff could do wand less magic and Ravenclaw…could heal herself, but her legendary smarts helped her to create new powers for herself, she made a spell so that she had other powers, which were she could create force fields and do wand less magic as well as her power to heal.

Draco you didn't know about our link to Ravenclaw because our mother kept it a secret. You know he would not take too kindly to it.

Ravenclaw made a prophesy that through each generation of Ravenclaw women they would get stronger until a chosen one would be born to a family of power and in turn she would hold the greatest power of them all, the power to help another kill the devil on earth. I am that chosen one and my life has been leading up to me helping Harry Potter kill Voldemort himself.

I never told any of you because I thought you'd see me differently." She finished at a whisper, she was looking at the ground and when she found the courage to look at the two they were sitting with their mouths open. She heard the portrait swing closed and turned to see Hermione in a similar state of shock.

"You heard didn't you?" she asked awkwardly and got a single nod of the head.

"You all hate me don't you!?" She cried suddenly and turned her back on them.

A moment later she felt arms round her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder

"I think its kind of sexy, a powerful woman, MY powerful girl" Blaise said huskily and she knew they still loved her for her.

She smiled and turned round in Blaise's arms to hug him.

"Hey I gave my blessing dude but please don't do that around me, ok?" Draco said, lightening the mood a lot with his simple sentence.

"Um-can we see these powers?" Hermione's curious side took over and she just had to ask.

Sue smiled. Lifting up a hand she created a golden orb in her hand, then made it float towards Hermione who looked at it, completely absorbed by her fascination of the golden, glowing orb in front of her, she reached out and tentively touched it, her eyes widened slightly.

Suddenly it disappeared

"It takes up a lot of energy, I need to work on my stamina." Sue said

"Hey, I cut my hand on a kni-I mean a quill, can you heal it for me?" Hermione asked, stumbling over her words for a second.

All three heard her mistake but stayed silent, Sue walked to Hermione, giving her a look that said 'I will find out what really happened' before Hermione lifted her hand and Sue focused on healing the cut on Hermione's hand.

Sue yawned heavily "God, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, see you lot tomorrow." She kissed Blaise, ruffled Draco's hair and walked into her room. Draco and Blaise looked curiously at Hermione, but got no response as she was staring at her healed hand with interest. When she did look up she was startled to see both the boys looking at her

"What?" She asked defensively

"…Nothing, I suppose. Bye Draco."

And with that Blaise walked straight out the door. Draco watched Hermione for a little while before turning and leaving the room without a word.

Hermione sighed into the empty room, before she entered her room she muttered to herself

"I thought I could do it…"


	7. NOTEplot twists revealed!

New chapter should be up in like a day or so!! So keep checking back! I'm nearly done with it.

Also you cannot believe how sorry i am that i haven't written in AGES but a message from a reader made me think that i can't leave you all waiting so i now am nearly done on the next chapter!!!!!

PLOT TWISTS IN LATER CHAPTERS!- a new character with a 'famous' father will be appearing, someone from Sue's past will soon come into the story, Hermione's strange cut will be explained and much more...

(i now know how i'm going to end the story!!!)


	8. secret romance and Luna Lovegood

Sue, yet again woke up early and after getting ready she went into the common room. After a little while she got bored of sitting there with only the fire for company and went for a walk...

Wandering around the large grounds was an experience Sue found very invigorating, the wind in her air the slight cold nipping at her, it made her feel alive. As she sat under a large willow tree she saw Harry across the lake, she was just about to call out to him but then she saw a young red head, she saw the resemblance to Ron in her, so she concluded it was his sister Ginny.

The two young people hugged for what seemed an age, Ginny kissed him on the cheek and then they started to talk, holding hands as they started to walk along the edge of the lake.

_A secret love, how amazing...well I can see why they hide it from the world, Harry doesn't want Ginny hurt by The dark side, and Ginny doesn't want Harry hurt by Ron. I must help them, oh crap their coming, I can't let them see me- it'll ruin the moment!_

Sue ran round the opposite side of the tree and to the closest building- Hagrid's hut.

She peeked round the corner and looked at the young couple. There was something in their glances, the way they held hands, it was so tender-yes this wasn't just a crush. That was something leaning towards love.

She smiled and went back to the castle. Walking down a corridor a small noise caught her attention. A small sniffling sound, she followed the noise to one of the girl's bathrooms. There stood a girl looking at her reflection in a mirror tears slowly moving down her face.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked suddenly, alerting the girl to her presence- she jumped slightly and turned to face Sue

"Nothing, its fine" She answered, obviously a well practised lie.

"Then why are you crying, you were looking in the mirror...do you see something you don't like perhaps?"

The girl slowly nodded

Sue smiled consolingly and walked up to the girl

"What's your name then?" Sue asked

"Luna Lovegood"

"Well Luna, what don't you like when you look in the mirror?"

"Everything, I'm ugly, no one is my friend, everyone thinks I'm crazy and I don't know why"

She burst into tears again and Sue hugged her and rocked her until she had calmed down a bit.

"Do you know what I see when I look in the mirror...I see a girl who thinks she knows everything but in matter a fact-knows nothing. She's not pretty, she has 2 faces, one that she shows the world and the one that haunts her from her past" Sue ended, staring at her face as she talked. Luna looked at her, taking in what she was saying slowly

"I'm saying that what you see is what you don't want to see, it's all in your head basically, look for the good things about yourself and you'll see them"

Sue then tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked at Luna with a smile on her face

"When I look at you Luna, I see a pretty young woman, a promising future ahead of herself and a strong head on her shoulders, now you may not believe what others believe but its who you are, don't hide who you are. Otherwise you're not really living to the full now are you? So what if you believe in things others don't...isn't it the same with religions? You may have a different religion to others but you respect that they believe that, so others should respect you for believing in something that they don't think is real shouldn't they."

Luna smiled widely and looked into the mirror, her smile made her face look so much better, and that was what she felt, much better.

"Thank you, you've helped me more than I can say, and I don't even know your name...?"

"I'm Sue Malfoy...and you're welcome Luna, now shall we go get something to eat, I'm starving"

They linked arms and walked to the great hall, Luna telling sue about parasites that live in deatheaters heads, telling them what to do. Sue listened intently and so they didn't even realise that they had already got to the Great hall. Luna went to her table and Sue went to sit with Hermione while she was alone...to ask her about her accident with a 'quill'.

"Hi Sue, where were you?"

"Walking...Hermione, I think you know what I'm about to ask, don't you?" Sue said seriously

Hermione looked at her pleadingly not to make her say it, but then she sighed

"Over the summer holidays I was so alone Sue, my parents were in Spain and Harry and Ron were too busy, I just sat there, day by day, feeling like it wasn't worth it. Then one say I cut my self accidentally when I was cutting up some fruit. The pain made me feel alive...so when ever I felt too alone to cope I cut myself." By this point Sue could barely hear her as she was whispering and had her head bent, too ashamed to look her new friend in the eye.

"I tried to stop...I really did but then a few days ago I cut my self with my quill by accident and that started me off again. I need help Sue"

Sue looked at Hermione for a moment before hugging her tightly, Hermione clung to her and Sue put chin on top of Sue's head while they just sat there. After a while Sue lightly kissed the top of Hermione's head, as a mother does to her young child and pulled away

"I'm going to help you beat this Hermione, now come on, we've got some work to do" Sue grabbed a piece of toast, grabbed Hermione's hand and marched out of the hall. They walked to their common room and Sue proceeded to get rid of anything sharp there before moving into Hermione's room. Taking even her quills.

"When you need to write then you will ask me for a quill, and I will stay with you while you write. At meals I'll sit with you and make sure you're not alone. No, I'm not going to be watching over you so you don't hurt yourself but I'll be with you so you're not feeling alone so you won't feel tempted. OK?"

Hermione nodded, amazed that someone would do all this for her.

"Thank you, Sue." She said simply. Sue smiled.

**Later on**

"So Alby, you still don't know who shot that spell at me?" Sue asked, shocked that the greatest wizard in the world still hadn't found out this small thing.

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully before saying simply

"No, I have not."

Sue frowned, she didn't even have a clue who it could have been. Her only real enemy at Hogwarts was Pansy and even she wouldn't be that stupid.

"Pansy has an alibi as to her ware bouts as well Sue. She was standing with one of the young men from the team when the incident occurred. Also I am assuming Draco, Blaise and Hermione know of your powers now"

Sue nodded then said goodbye as she had to go and do her Potions essay.

She decided to take the long route and as soon as she'd turned the corner she saw Ron sitting on his own. She walked over to him slowly, he looked sad and was staring at the wall. She waved a hand in his face and he jumped

"Bleedin' hell Sue you scared me" He said with a hand over his heart in shock. She giggled and sat down

"What's wrong?"She asked in a voice that told him she'd get an answer out of him even if she had to beat him

"Nothing" He said with a sigh

"Ok is it...um...family trouble?" A shake of the head

"School trouble?" Another shake of the head

"Oh so its girl trouble, then. Ok who is it?"

Ron looked sadly at her

"Its, well it's...um...I can't say"

"Ok then I'll guess...Lavender? Pavarti? Susan? Hermione? Padma? Hannah?...oh I know...Luna?" At Luna's name he gave a very small smile which told her all she needed to know.

"She doesn't even know that I'm alive" He said sadly

"Of course she does! Don't be silly. Why don't you ask her out??"

"She'd just say no, what's the point. I'll see you later Sue" and with that he walked off.

_Hmm...__This school needs me so much. There's so much these people need to learn, oh well, time for my potions homework. Plus I'm sure Hermione will need a quill by now._

Sue sighed loudly then pulled herself up and walked back to their common room.

A/N it feels so good to be writing this story again! REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!! ...I know where you live! So review!


	9. no longer just a nightmare from her past

"Thank god your back Sue I need a quill!" Hermione yelled as soon as Sue had stepped into the common room.

Sue smiled and handed her one. Hermione grabbed it and ran back to her chair, a table beside her filled with books and parchment.

"Can I borrow some parchment mione? I need to do my Potions homework" Sue asked, following Hermione's steps and sitting on the sofa.

She nodded, barely looking up as she threw some parchment at Sue. Sue smiled and caught it and began to write.

About 2 hours later Sue sighed in happiness as she wrote the last sentence of the essay.

Looking at the clock it was 5pm. So Sue told mione she was going to get something to eat, she took her quill and said

"You've written enough for now, I'll bring you some food up, take a nap, you deserve it"

Before leaving her to lie on the sofa and close her eyes.

Sue walked down the corridor happily, swinging her arms until she saw a slightly shorter red head turn around the corner.

"Hey, you're Ginny aren't you?" Sue asked, making her jump a bit.

"Yep that's me, who's asking?" She queried, not unkindly.

"I'm Sue Malfoy. Ron's sister?" Sue told her, catching up to her.

"Unfortunately, hey why are you being so nice? You're a Malfoy?" Ginny asked, confused

"Not all Malfoy's are prats, my brother isn't that bad either. So...I kind of saw you and Harry together, how long have you been going out?" Sue lowered her tone.

Ginny blushed "2 months, since the end of last term. But it's a secret! No one can know!"

Sue put a hand to her heart and said solemnly "I swear I won't tell a soul"

"Thanks, you going to dinner?"

Sue nodded and they carried on walking

"Hey, just a heads up...if your brother calls me she-weasel one more time I'll kill him" Ginny told her with a smile

"Hey if he does I'll do it for you!" Sue told her honestly, they both laughed and went to their different tables.

"You're just making new friends all over the place aren't you" Blaise said smiling. Sue just shrugged and gave him a smile before tucking in.

"Where's Draco?" She asked suddenly, realising her brother wasn't there.

Blaise pointed over her shoulder and she turned to see a sour looking Draco walking towards them.

"Ouch mate what happened to your face?" Blaise asked, both of them now seeing an angry red handprint on his cheek.

"Gran-Hermione" Draco spat, changing his wording at Sue's look.

"Argument?" Sue asked the obvious question.

"Yes. I went into the common room and she was asleep on the sofa. I sit down on a chair and start to read. She then wakes up and goes ballistic at me! Screaming about her potions essay, apparently it's disappeared and she blamed me for it!" He cried.

Sue frowned "Hermione doesn't lose things. And I saw her put that essay on the seat next to her before she went to sleep. Is there anything else she said?"

"Well before she went crazy she went over to the chair to get that essay and there was another piece of parchment on it. She thought it was a practical joke of mine. The parchment said something like 'You never see it coming do you?'"

All the colour drained out of Sue's face. The laughter from her past filled her head.

Then it stopped. Hermione was alone.

Draco and Blaise only saw a blur as Sue jumped up and sprinted as fast as she could out of the hall. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her hair whipping around her face, her feet hitting the floor as she ran.

Draco and Blaise quickly followed.

The portrait of the three teenagers saw her distress and let her through quickly. She rushed into the common room. An empty common room.

"Hermione!" Sue yelled her eyes darting around the room.

_He was in Hogwarts. _

_He was inside her rooms_

_He's found me._

_He remembers. _

_He'll kill me._

_I'm going to die._

It all rushed through her head too fast for her to handle and just as Hermione came into the common room and the boys rushed through the portrait Sue's eyes rolled into her head and she fell, Blaise swept her up in his arms and set her down on the sofa while Hermione gave her a once over.

"What happened?" Hermione asked after her inspection, Sue was ok, she'd just fainted.

"She was fine and then Draco came and told us about your fight and as soon as Draco said about that piece of parchment you found she just flipped. She went all pale and ran out of the hall to here." Was Blaise's hurried reply. He was still kneeling next to the sofa he'd laid her on, he swept a hand through her thick hair, pushing it away from her face, her eyes closed, fluttering every now and again as if she were dreaming.

She started to mutter silently.

"I-I wanted t-to say s-sorry Mal-Draco. I found my essay" Hermione said suddenly, stuttering over her words. Draco just looked at her for a minute before nodding and giving her a slight smile.

"Where was it?" Blaise asked curiously, he knew that essay had something to do with Sue's fear.

"It was on the floor in Sue's room actually, I saw it as I walked past, she'd left the door open.

"Sue doesn't leave her door open; no Slytherin would ever leave their door open." Draco told her frowning.

They all looked at each other before Draco and Hermione grabbed their wands and stood up slowly making their way to Sue's room. They edged closer and Draco kicked the door open as he stood next to it, his back against the wall, with Hermione on the other side.

_"Sue!"_

_Sue turned to see two figures in white clothing coming towards her. She was stood, dressed in a pretty white dress in the middle of a kind of white fog._

_"Mum! __Dad!"__ She cried, recognising the two figures. She rushed forwards and hugged both of them tightly._

_"Hey there muffin" Her dad said gently as they broke away_

_"Where am I? Am I dead?" Sue asked tentatively._

_"No dear you're not dead, just sleeping. As much as we would love to talk we can't we were sent for one reason. Dean has found you." Her mother told her, taking her hand._

_"How?"__ Sue asked fearfully._

_"Love, when we were in the accident something happened. The person in the other car...was Dean. He survived however but he suffered a severe head injur__y, which effectively__ caused him to remember everything. These last few months he's been working on using wandless magic__ and making plans__ and now my love...he's come to get you. He's in your room as we speak. Your friends are walking into a trap. He will kill any people who try to stop him. You must wake up and stop him!" Her mother told her hurriedly, squeezing her hand._

_"But I can't...I can't face him" Sue said shaking her head, tears threatening to fall at the prospect of fighting the man who had made her life hell._

_"Yes you can. You must wake up and fight him to save your friends dear!" Her father said, taking her shoulders_

_Sue looked at her parents. They were younger now, happier. They were pleading with her through their eyes. They believed in her. She could do it. She could face him.__For them._

_Wiping away her tears Sue hugged them both tightly and whispered "I love you" Before closing her eyes and forcing herself to wake up._

"Stay away from the door!" She cried sitting up. But it was too late. The two had stepped into the room and a deafening crack of thunder could be heard as they both flew out of the room. Their backs hitting the opposite wall a creak could be heard as they hit the floor.

Sue stood and ran to them, as did Blaise.

They were both ok, just shaken but still conscious.

Hearing heavy footsteps behind her Sue froze. She stood up slowly and turned, shaking slightly as she saw his frame in the doorway.

"Hello Susan" His voice was low. Sue knew him well. He was seething, at his most dangerous.

"Hello Uncle Dean" She replied, summoning all her courage.

He took a step forwards and she saw him in real light for the first time in 6 years.

He was tall, lean and was a lot stronger than he looked. He had lines under his eyes that came with age and his hair line had receded a little. He had black hair and dark stubble surrounding his thin lips. Dark eyes stared at her, moving up and down her body. She felt sick.

"You're not going to go down without a fight are you?" He said. It was a statement. He could read her as well as she could read him.

"Not this time." Was her simple reply.

Blaise, Hermione and Draco watched, unable to do anything else. A fight was about to happen. They all knew it. Blaise and Draco helped Hermione up and they moved away, out of the line of fire.

Still dizzy Hermione realised they needed help and so she summoned her happiest memory and an otter sprouted from her wand. She whispered to it and it sprinted away.

Help was on the way.

"You do realise as soon as I've killed you I'm going to kill your friends as well." He told her, an evil smile on his face as he stepped forwards.

"Not if I can help it." Sue told him, making the first move, she threw her hand out and he flew backwards into the wall. He stood quickly and a red beam flew across the room but Sue was too quick and blocked it with a force field. Dean growled in anger and tried to send glowing green killing curses at Draco, Hermione and Blaise.

But the beams of light are stopped and hurled into a wall by a shimmer of gold that suddenly appeared in front of the three.

"You're getting weaker aren't you Susan. I can feel it." He purred, stopping his advances to see his work.

Sue's legs were shaking, she was having trouble standing and the room was becoming blurry.

But anger kept her going.

She threw out her hand forcefully and the table on the opposite side of the room flew into Dean with so much force it shattered and he crashed into the wall for a second time. It took him longer to stand this time.

He brushed the dust off of his clothes and then spoke in a business like manner

"So...is the dark haired one your little boyfriend?"

Sue glanced at the three before nodding once. This made Dean smile in a twisted way

"I think I'll kill him first then. You are mine. Not this pathetic little-" He was stopped by a thin force field hitting his body, he was slammed into the wall and kept there by the thin golden field. Pinned against the wall he breathed heavily

"You can't keep this up for long Susan. And as soon as your energy gets low enough this force field will disappear and you won't have the energy to fight back." He spat.

She knew it was the truth. There was a pain in her chest and the room was spinning. She was holding onto that force field by a string, and at any moment it would snap and he would be free.

Her knees gave way and she hit the floor, panting as that one golden shield sucked the energy out of her.

Dean chuckled darkly as he stared at Sue.

The force field flickered a little.

Then a little bit more.

Dean smirked as he watched Sue fight, her eyes closed, her breathing laboured, her face pale.

The force field vanished suddenly before appearing again.

And then it disappeared.


	10. Portkey

Dean's feet hit the floor and he pulled himself up to his full height. He would enjoy this.

The three conscious teens watched him silently as he took a step towards them, a grin spreading across his thin lips, one of malice and it made Hermione shiver a little.

They knew they couldn't stop him. The one person in the room who could was unconscious near his feet.

"Bet you three didn't know about me did you? Well I'm Susan's uncle Dean, I used to take care of her when she was younger-" He paused to see the effects of his words, Hermione glared heavily at him, Blaise's jaw clenched and Draco was seething.

He looked down at her "She's such a pretty girl isn't she? All that blonde hair and the bright eyes, theres just something about her isn't there?" He was speaking directly to Blaise now, who had closed his eyes and seemed on the verge of jumping him.

"She's got spirit, and that is not something a girl should have, they are to be seen and not heard, so unlike my Susan. She needed to be broken, house trained if you will-" Yet another pause, his eyes glittering at the look of pure unadulterated loathing on each teenagers face.

"-And so I decided that I would be the one to break her. Make her mine, make her fear me as all women should do. But she simply would not give up. I wonder if waking up and seeing your lifeless bodies would finally make her crack?" He pondered, tilting his head to the side. He took a step further, now he was directly in line with Sue's frame. Deeply enjoying telling them these facts which would undoubtably make their last moments painful. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, eyes scanning over them all in turn, deciding which way to kill them, he decided messily, that would cause his Susan more pain.

He didn't notice her eyes open.

He didn't even see it coming when she flung her leg out at his feet, causing him to go down like a ton of bricks.

"You will not touch them" Sue whispered, but they all heard it.

But before another move could be made the door flew open.

In strode Dumbledore with Snape in tow.

They all stopped.

Dean was laughing. He was sprawled out on the floor, his defeat seconds away and he was laughing, it hurt Sue's ears to hear it, so cold and unfeeling.

Sue's eyes darted around, he had another trick up his sleeve, she knew it.

It seemed Dumbledore knew it too as he quickly made a move to stop Dean but before he could Dean rolled onto his back and pulled a button out of his pocket.

"You never see it coming do you?" He asked Sue, his eyes swimming with dark mirth and with a crack he was gone.

"Portkey" Dumbledore muttered before moving to Sue.

During Dean's little speech her body had already regenerated, so she was only a bit tired, which was why she told him she was fine but he took no notice as he checked her pulse and did a few spells. Only then was he satisfied.

Snape moved to help Draco up, leaving Blaise to pull Hermine up, she'd twisted her ankle pretty badly.

"Albus he could be back any moment we must upgrade the shields protecting the school at once" Snape told the older man moments later.

At this Dumbledore shook his head

"He will not return, now he knows we know of him." Was his answer and now that he knew they were all okay he turned to leave, knowing to leave the teenagers alone.

Snape frowned but said nothing and with a final glance at them all he left aswell in a swish of his cloak.

A very awkward silence fell over them once the adults had left. Draco slumped into the armchair quietly while Hermione checked out her ankle, just to have something to do.

Blaise, however, silently moved over to where Sue lay and picked her up, she didn't protest, only slid her arms around his neck. Then he sat down, keeping her in his arms, he felt like she'd disappear at any moment. She understood and stroked his hair as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

Draco watched this affection and a small pang of longing came over him, but he pushed it away and instead focused his thoughts on what they'd just learnt, about what Sue had gone through, alone. And it made him more determined than ever to be there for her.

Hermione, smiled only a little at seeing the link she had helped create in play, she wanted that, she wanted that bond with another person, she sighed silently and thought of that awful man, that sick creature who had hurt her new friend at her most vunerable time of life.

They stayed silent for a long time, all thinking, unable to find something so say.

That was until Hermione let out a sob and flung her arms around Sue.

"I'm so sorry you went through all that" She cried

Sue hugged back and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm fine, really I am, I've had years to get over it, I'm fine now" She kept saying it until her new friend stopped crying for her friend and calmed down a little.

"But you went through all that alone...I wouldn't have been strong enough" Hermione told her, her voice small as she looked down at her hands.

Draco scoffed. The other three teens turned to look at him, Sue glared at his mocking, Blaise raised an eyebrow, already half knowing what his best mate was thinking and Hermione just looked upset that he would openly mock her when she was upset, she knew he was still Malfoy but since he'd had Sue's influence over him he was much nicer.

"My god!" Draco exclaimed, chuckling. But at the hurt on Hermione's face stopped, but he couldn't keep the small smirk off his face.

She was so modest, he didn't even like her and he knew how strong she was, she had been blinded by those two selfish idiots she called friends.

"Are you seriously saying to me that you are not strong?" He asked increduasly, leaning forwards.

She only frowned, not giving an answer

"Oh my god you actually think that! You are the brains in the golden trio, I've heard all the stories, which must be true because they must have been started by Gryffindors who don't lie. Who kept their cool when facing devil snare that was about to kill her while her friends were panicking? Who stayed strong when there was a basalisk on the loose? Who _went back in time_ to save a convicted criminal and a hippogriff? Who gave her friend all the help she could give while petrified that said friend would die at the hands of a dragon? who went into the ministry of magic and fought off Death Eaters?" He explained, as if to a smal child, then he laughed openly, Gryffindors you had to laugh at them.

"I-I didn't do all that stuff, it was mostly Harry and Ron" Hermione argued, still frowning.

"Hermione, don't be so modest, learn to take a-a compliment" Sue told her calmly, while stifling a yawn through the back of her hand.

They fell back into silence after that, Draco couldn't help smirking a little every now and again even as Hermione excused herself to go to bed and when Sue fell asleep on Blaise's lap.

"I cannot believe how strong she is" Blaise said quietly, running a hand through her hair as she sighed in her sleep.

Draco shook his head "Ditto, absolutely amazing" He agreed.

But they didn't speak anymore after that, Draco went into Sue's room and checked for any spells then once he gave the all clear Blaise lifted her up and they put her to bed.

And as Blaise left for his own room he chuckled and at Draco's questioning look he said quietly

"She's going to kill us for all the creases in her robes tommorrow"

Draco smiled a bit and once he'd closed the portrait door he went to bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

**A/N please tell me if this seems rushed, but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting as i've started to write for this story again!**


	11. Moglin Faeries

_It wouldn't have killed them to put an anti-crease spell on her robes _Sue thought bitterly while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

She lay in bed and looked to the clock- 5:50AM. That was even to early for Sue to get up. With a yawn she began to think about everything that had happened to her since she had arrived. She had a brother, a boyfriend, a best friend and it had only been a week and a half, on friday afternoon during their parenting class they would find out who would be changing into a six year old first, she chuckled at the idea of seeing Draco so young, at a time when he didn't know her. Hopefully he wouldn't be a little brat.

She wondered if Hermione would be quiet, or maybe she'd be the devil. Who knew.

Sue couldn't remember herself at that age but her parents had always said she was their little match-maker. Her mother's best friend Mindy had gotten married to the love of her life because of Sue, because she had locked them in Mindy's office together one day when Mindy was baby sitting and just before the wedding when Mindy was getting cold feet Sue had gone to the gift shop and got her some socks and told her to warm her feet up, it had made her laugh.

She was a born match-maker. That was what they said and even now she was trying to play cupid...who Sue had actually met on an outing with Albus and thought he was a great guy.

Well in two days she would enjoy very much knowing who was to change, hopefully the little one wouldn't be too much to handle. She was also thankful that they were becoming six as Sue hadn't known Dean back then...

And while she thought about how cute it would be to see Blaise in miniture she finally removed herself from her bed and had a shower, then brushed her teeth before putting on new robes and brushing her nest of hair.

6:20AM

She glanced at the clock before skipping down the steps to the common room. She settled herself on her favourite seat and sighed contentedly, she'd been so lonely growing up. And then Albus had come and changed her life. He convinced her parents to let her go on some of his travels, she'd been to the furthest out reaches on the planet, seen so many things that could never be experienced in the muggle world.

She'd met Vampires in Transilvania, had her fortune told by Centaurs in Kenya, watched the Aurora Borealis in the Arctic, seen wild Dragons in Romania and so much more. And she owed it all to that one old man.

With a smile she had an idea that she could go see Blaise's room, he had told her where it was and so happily she set off, swinging her newly packed bag over her shoulder, she wondered what they're common room would look like.

It only took her a few minutes to get there and she took a moment to look at the portrait, it made her laugh as she saw Harry and Parvati smiling at the camera and waving while Blaise had his arms crossed and was looking at the pair like they were crazy. But then the Blaise picture seemed to notice her and grinned.

She chuckled and knocked on the portrait softly. Only a few seconds later a disgruntled Harry opened the door

"Sue. What are you doing here so early?" He moaned, she smiled at him

"Wanted to see Blaise's rooms, hope I didn't wake you." She answered sweetly. He sighed as he realised he couldn't stay mad at her and held out a hand, she took it and he helped her up the step and into the common room.

"Thanks"

She looked around and found it to be exactly the same as hers except the colour scheme seemed to be green and gold, an odd but compelling combination.

She sat on the sofa and Harry threw himself down on the sofa, curling into a ball and closing his eyes. She found it odd how people seemed to be so comfortable around her, but she liked it.

"Go back to sleep Harry" She said in a calming voice and he nodded and yawned. But he didn't have much time because five minutes later the peace was shaken

"Parvati I am going to kill you!" She heard her boyfirend's dulcet tones ring through the air, he flung the door furthest on the left open and Sue had a very nice view as her boyfriend only had half the buttons on his school shirt done up and his hair was all rumpled, as she looked at the exposed skin she breathed out a soft

"God bless Quidditch"

Which Harry seemed to hear and he smirked at her, she blushed a little pulled her tongue out at him.

The poor boy had not seen either of them yet as he stormed down the stairs, struggling to do up the left over buttons.

"What did she do this time?" Harry asked him and he swung round, shocked.

"Sue! Hey" He cried and tried to straighten out his hair.

"Hello! Answer the question lover boy" Harry called and it got him a heavy glare

"That...woman has stolen my broom!" He yelled, angry again.

"And you are not getting it back until you apologise for turning my hair green!" A female voice called from the other side of a different door.

Sue laughed, as did Harry.

"If you hadn't tried to paint my nails pink while I was sleeping on the sofa I wouldn't have changed your hair colour" Blaise yelled, throwing his hands up as he gave up on his buttons, Sue took pity on him and moved over to him, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before setting his buttons straight, he smiled gratefully down at her and kissed her knuckles.

"I painted your nails because you called me a slut!" Pavarti screamed

"Did you?" Sue asked, an eyebrow raised. He nodded bashfully

"She deserved it! She said your hair was bad" Blaise reasoned

"Aww" Sue cooed and watched him blush and pout at her.

"I did not I was talking about Susan _Bones's_ hair, you heard me wrong and this is how it all started!" Pavarti yelled, breaking the nice moment.

"Pavarti if Blaise apologises for hearing you wrong will you give him his broom back and call a truce?" Sue called, Blaise shook his head but she ignored him.

There was a moment of silence as she thought it over

"Okay" Came a reply and Sue motioned for Blaise reply.

"I'm Sorry!" He yelled, showing them both that he had his fingers crossed as he smirked.

There was a creak as her door opened and she threw out the brom, which Blaise caught softly and hugged to him.

Sue gave him an odd look and he stopped quickly before running back upstairs to put it safely away.

When he returned Parvati had come down and was now sulking as Harry had told her Blaise didn't mean his apology.

But thankfully they both stayed silent and before anything could start Blaise was dragged out by Sue to get an early breakfast, they strolled in easy silence until they came across Luna, sitting by a window writing.

"Hey Luna, you okay?" Sue asked kindly, the younger girl stopped writing and looked up

"I'm fine now, thanks for...our chat." Luna replied with a smile

"That is great, you want to come to breakfast with us?" She asked and the ravenclaw nodded and packed away her stuff.

"So have there been any discoverys on those pesky Pufflies on the forth floor?" Sue asked, interested and trying to make the girl feel better. And also she just wanted to say Pesky Pufflies.

"Nope, they still refuse to come out but I have a theory about how to get them to come out, some experts have found sugar water treats make them show themselves as they like the smell." She explained

"Pufflies?" Blaise asked, confused, Sue smiled up at him

"Yes Luna has been telling me how there is a rather nasty infestation on the forth floor, she's been trying to negotiate with them but no luck so far." Sue explained slowly, giving him a look that said go-along-with-this.

"Oh right...actually I did hear about that, apparently they tripped up a second year the other day" Blaise replied, very convincingly, she grinned proudly and kissed him.

"Really? Oh they must be stopped!" Luna cried and that was when they realised they were at the Great Hall.

They went their seperate ways and as Sue and Blaise sat down she turned to him

"Thanks, I know Luna has been having some personal trouble, doubts and things, she really needed that" She told him sincerely.

"No problem, now do I get a reward?" He asked cheekily

"Perhaps" Sue replied as he drew her in for a kiss, it was sweet and much longer than their first and they only broke away when a loud coughing could be heard from beside Blaise.

Draco was the culprit and Blaise flicked him upside the head.

"Hey! I gave my blessing but doesn't mean I want to see my sister and my best friend in public displays of affection" He moaned, pouting as he rubbed his sore head.

"Sorry Draco." Sue told him with a short chuckle.

"So you guys excited about who will be changing first?" Blaise asked suddenly, picking up some toast.

"Of course! I can't wait for tomorrow, what were you two like at that age?" She asked eagerly.

"Well I was like super helpful but if I didn't get my way I became practically the devil" Blaise told them both calmly, both looked a little scared but then Draco turned away

"At that age I got everything I wanted, so good luck with me...you'll need it" He said smugly.

"I'll soon whip you into shape young man" Sue told him patiently, but smiled at his pout.

"What about you Sue?" Blaise asked.

"I was a little matchmaker. I got my mum's best friend Mindy married and a few other people, I was very craftly at that age." She told them both, knowing they would ask.

"Wonder who you could get together here?" Blaise asked innocently while looking at Draco and a certain brunette who had just walked in, Sue motioned her over, sticking to her word about meals

"Hey Sue, you okay?" Hermione asked as she sat down, looking nervously towards the other Slytherins.

"Hi, I'm fine and so will you be, they won't hurt you, I'd force Draco to kill them" Sue told her calmly and the other girl seemed to relax a little.

"Actually Sue there was something I've been meaning to ask you...How did you know that lesson was a parenting class?" Draco suddenly asked, confused.

Sue shrugged and gave no answer except a small smile. The other three looked at her oddly before brushing it off as they started to eat again.

The rest of the day went quickly as they sped through potions, transfiguration and charms, all double lessons and soon they were all spread out on their own chairs, completely drained of energy from their lessons and went to bed, falling asleep pretty much instantly.

The next morning they had Care of magical creatures and all were a little nervous of what Hagrid had prepared for them.

It was a Slytherin/Gryffindor lesson and so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sue, Draco and Blaise all met up at the steps to walk down together, Harry and Ron pretty much ignored Draco but were slightly warming up to Blaise as Harry shared his rooms with him, Hermione and Sue chatted all the way down, about anything and everything while Blaise kept Draco's blood lust down toward the glaring boys.

"Okay class now today is something very special-" Hagrid began and Draco muttered to Blaise

"He says that every lesson"

Blaise threw a disapproving half smile his way and turned back to their professor

"We will be studying Moglin Faeries" He paused for dramatic effect, Sue gasped and Hermione's mouth fell open but they seemed to be the only ones who knew what they were.

"Now does anyone know what they are?" Hagrid asked, looking intently at people

Hermione raised her hand

"Moglin Faeries are very rare and powerful, they are sometimes seen by muggles and take the form of very small humans with wings which can be very colourful and exotic" She answered immediately, this brought up interest with in the class and people began to look around.

"Well done Miss Granger 20 points to Gryffindor" Hagrid boomed, delighted, before continuing

"We have with us a family clan of Moglin Faeries who have agreed to be here" And with that he went behind his cabin before coming back with a large box, he heaved it onto a table gently and opened the lid.

Four small balls of light sped out, hovering near eachother, two looked bigger than the other two and they assumed they were the parents.

"When Moglin faeries meet new people they use this defence mechanism, they envolope themselves in light but once they know you can be trusted the light fades and you see them properly-" Hagrid explained and sure enough after a moment the bright light began to fade and if you looked carefully small figures were visable.

The two smaller ones had tiny bright green eyes and one had long flowing brown hair while the other's was shorter, they both wore flowing robes which seemed to glow like the moon light, the male child's wings were short and deep green, flecked with blue. The female child's wings were longer and more flowing in an amazing shade of purple with swirls of red through out them.

The elder pair were hovering close together and both had raven coloured hair, the female's was longer than her entire body and floated around her body whilst the male's stopped at his shoulders.

Both wore long robes of deep silver which, like their childrens blew softly around them, the female's eyes shone and glittered in soft blue and the male's in almost black.

The male's wings were much longer than the his son's but in the same colours, deep green with flecks of blue.

But the female's wings were breath taking. They were twice the span of her beau, they fluttered behind her in magical shades of gold, bronze and deep purple like her daughter , the colours swam together like in opals and they seemed to glitter.

Everyone stopped to look at them, they were amazing. Hagrid stood in the sidelines, increasingly happy at the reaction he was getting to the faeries.

The small family smiled down at them and waved a little

"May I introduce Faylin-" The mother nodded her head once slowly, causing her hair to flow around her even more at the movement

"Oda-" The father bowed low

"Nixie-" The daughter waved

"And Shea-" The son bowed a little.

"-Now for the rest of the lesson I want you all to draw one of the family and label your drawing" Hagrid finished, quite pleased with himself as his cheeks flushed with pride.

Everyone set up their things while the family patiently looked down on them all.

"I cannot believe Hagrid got Moglin Faeries" Hermione breathed as she began to draw the outline of Oda.

"Neither can I, I didn't think they were native to Scotland" Sue replied excitedly as she began on Nixie.

"They aren't, they usually live in south England, Australia and North America." Hermione explained and the boys couldn't help but roll their eyes, how could they get excited about this?

The rest of the lesson went too quickly for Sue and Hermione and they asked Hagrid if they could come back to see them, Hagrid readily agreed after Hermione introduced Sue.

After break was Potions which went by without incident, except poor Neville almost had a breakdown which was quickly averted when Sue passed him her MP3 player again, his marks weren't perfect but he got a pass.

After lunch they all made their way to the Room of Requirement for parenting class and were all very excited. Sue was practically bouncing off the walls and it took Blaise putting his arm over her shoulders and gently forcing her down to stop her.


	12. I love you

Sue chuckled at nothing in particular as she opened the door to their class. She was on a serious high..._must have been something in the pumpkin juice _she thought jokingly and grinned at Professor Stromsoy who smiled back, knowing how exciting the whole thing was.

They took their seats and Blaise grudgingly followed Harry towards Pavarti who sat silently glaring at him.

Sue gave him a sympathetic glance before turning back to Hermione and Draco.

"Who do you think it'll be?" She wondered out loud

"No idea" Draco said, shrugging with a small smile, he'd been pranking Sue and Blaise about him being evil at six, his mother always told him he had been quite shy against popular belief, it was funny to see their reactions.

"Draco, I hope it isn't you if you were evil." Sue suddenly broke his thoughts with a sarcastic remark and he gave her a smile and she returned it with a knowing edge. Damn her she knew!

She had the same look as Dumbledore when she did that, he noticed suddenly.

Once the rest of the class had arrived professor Stromsoy waved her wand at their tables and a small vial on startling red liquid appeared infront of everyone.

"Do not touch them yet!-" Stromsoy called out quickly as one or two people reached out to touch their vial. They retracted their hands in shock soon enough though at their teacher's outburst.

"Okay now each of you have a potion infront of you...good I didn't miss anyone out.

Alright now today is the day one of you will turn into a six year old, you will take these back to your common room **carefully **and drink the whole thing in one swig, I placed the vials randomly so not even I know who will change, only one of them has the anti-aging potion it it, the one who changes will turn into their six year old self instantly and so will all their clothes, even the ones in their trunk, you must take their wand instantly so they do not harm themselves. The one who changes will not know you but think they have been sent to you by their parents or guardians for a little while. I will come round to all of your rooms to see who has changed and to make sure you are alright with it now does everyone understand?"

There was a collective nod through the class

"Okay then off you go, and no running I don't want those potions to spill" She concluded and everyone stood up again, carefully picking up their vial and walking back out of the room.

"Do any of them look different to you?" Draco asked Sue, holding his up to eyeline.

Sue held hers up to where Draco's was

"They look the same to me...what about yours Hermione?" Sue replied, looking towards her Gryffindor friend.

She held hers up aswell and shook her head in the negative.

"Damn, I want to know!" Sue sighed while pouting, still very excited, but annoyed at having to wait.

She hurried them along as much as she could without spilling their vials and quickly said the password to...well...herself...and they stood in a circle facing eachother.

"On the count of three. 1-"Sue said

"2-" Draco continued

"3-" Hermione finished, they clunked them together and muttered cheers before gulping down the potion.

_Yum...strawberry _Sue thought happily and looked down at herself. Still 16.

Then she glanced towards the other two and her mouth fell open.

Hermione looked the same but they turned to see thin air where the once tall Draco Malfoy once stood, they both looked down to see Draco...as a six year old.

"Awww" Sue cooed, fighting the urge to pinch his cheeks.

And she had a right to aswell, Draco was looking up at them both with huge crystal clear blue eyes, his blonde hair hung right over his eyes and he brushed it aside as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other in his now very small Slytherin robes. He was amazingly cute looking.

"Are you two the people mummy and daddy wanted to look after me?" He suddenly asked, his voice much higher in pitch, making Sue melt.

"Yes we are Draco, I'm Sue and this is Hermione. It's nice to meet you" Sue answered, bending down to him as she pointed out Hermione aswell.

Draco glanced past Sue to see Hermione and his cheeks went pink

"Hermione" He said slowly and she nodded, her curly hair bobbing around her head.

"And Sue" He turned back to the fellow blonde.

He then nodded "Nice to meet you" He greeted in a small voice.

"So Draco do you want to see your room?" Sue asked, noticing that Hermione still seemed wary of Draco even in his six year old form.

Draco nodded, this lady was nice.

Sue held out her hand and he took it after a moment's hesitation and without him realising it Sue sneakily took the wand sticking out of his pocket and threw it to Hermione who placed it on the mantle.

She directed him up his stairs and paused outside his door

"Now if you don't like it we can change it if you want" She told him before pushing open the door marked with DM.

She heard him gasp, Sue's mouth fell open aswell, the room had been changed. It was now in deep reds and gold.

He shrieked with joy and ran over to the large bed, jumping up onto it and swinging his legs.

Sue smiled at him, tears filling up her eyes as she saw her brother bounce shyly on his own bed. He was so cute.

"Can't believe it's the same boy" She heard Hermione say quietly, not unkindly and Sue knew what she ment, he still wasn't that nice to her even with Sue's influence.

He seemed to notice them watching him and stopped abruptly

"Am I not allowed to jump on the bed?" He asked tentatively, as if he had done something very wrong

"If you're careful so you don't fall off then yes" Sue told him firmly and watched him smile and start to bounce again.

"I don't think his father has drilled into his head all that muggleborn rubbish" Sue commented, eyes following the small boy's movements.

"We'll find out soon enough when he hears that I'm muggleborn" Hermione replied and suddenly the creaking from the bed stopped, they both turned to see Draco staring wide-eyed up at Hermione from the bed.

"Father says muggleborns are bad people!" Draco whispered as if his father would appear at any second

"Well he's wrong Draco, Hermione is not bad" Sue told him softly.

"But he said muggleborns are ugly and stupid and mean...but-" He looked very confused, he was frowning and looking intently at Hermione who seemed a little hurt.

"But you are...pretty and not mean" He concluded and both he and Hermione blushed heavily.

"That's not all, Hermione is the smartest witch of our age, she gets full marks in every test, so she isn't stupid either. Muggleborns are the same as you or me" Sue told him with a bright smile, little Draco was getting a crush on Hermione!

"Really?" Draco exclaimed, eyes wide again

Hermione nodded modestly. Sue glanced at the clock.

"Oh it's dinnertime, come on Draco, lets get some food. I guess Professor Stromsoy will get to us later" She said holding her hand out, he walked over and nodded his head while taking the outstretched hand, when they reached the bottom of the stairs however Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand aswell, she was startled for a moment but at seeing his face looking up at her for a reaction she smiled and swung their arms lightly.

Sue did a little dance in her head at this and they continued walking, when they reached the hall it was chaos.

They moved towards the Slytherin table and as they went had to avoid a small read headed boy who ran past them with a fork in his small hand, he was cackling with glee as Pansy and Lavender chased after him.

Susan Bones was standing on the Gryffindor table trying to avoid Seamus and Justin's arms while spinning in circles, her long blonde hair flying around her and dark blue eyes shining with mirth at the unexperienced boys

Neville was looking down at his plate and eating quietly further down the Slytherin table with Hannah Abbot and Millicent, sometimes glancing up at the other kids with large brown eyes before dropping his head again, his floppy brown hair covering his face.

And with Blaise and Harry at the Slytherin table was a very small Pavarti who had somehow climbed onto Blaise's lap and was yelling at him to braid her hair, but he apparently didn't know how and was having trouble trying to tell her this.

Sue glanced down at Draco who was looking in awe at everything and then to Hermione who was stifling laughter at seeing Ron jump onto the Rvenclaw table and begin to do some sort of sword fight with thin air with his fork as Lavender tried to get to him.

Sue raised an eyebrow at all of this, how were these little kids getting the best of a bunch of sixteen year olds?

When they got to Blaise and Harry she sat Draco down and let Hermione start to put food on his plate at his request and turned to the pair of boys

"Having fun?" She asked sarcastically, watching the small black haired girl yell and throw said hair into Blaise's face.

They both glared at her and she smiled

"Help?" Harry asked pathetically and she took pity on them

"Hello my name is Sue, what's yours?" She asked the young girl who stopped and looked at her

"Pavarti Patil." She replied quickly, looking this new girl up and down

"That is a very pretty name for a very pretty girl. Now you want your hair braided don't you?" She continued, looking intently at the younger girl who nodded with a smile at the compliment

"Well these silly boys obviously don't know anything about having good hair but I know how to braid, I'll do yours after dinner...if you get off Blaise's lap and eat your food like the grown up you are" She finished with a smile, leaning in towards her, she found children listened better when they thought what was being said was secret, it made them feel special.

Pavarti seemed to think about it for a moment before hopping off of Blaise's lap and onto the seat next to Sue.

"Potatoes, chicken and tomatoes?" Sue asked, pointing them out, she small Gryffindor nodded politely and Sue put the items on her plate before handing her a knife and fork.

"Thank you" Harry told her, tears in his eyes, Sue laughed and looked to Blaise who seemed to be in awe.

"I love you" He suddenly said and Sue's mouth fell open, he looked startled at himself and looked to Harry

"Did I just say that out loud?" He asked, Harry nodded with a grin.

"I ment to think that..." He said uncertainly before turning back to Sue

"Did you mean it?" Sue asked nervously.

"Yes but-" He was cut off as Sue lent forwards over Paverti and kissed him, hard.

When they broke away Blaise looked very flustered

"I love you too" Sue said in a small voice before turning back to Draco and Hermione, embarrased.

Blaise looked at the back of her head for a minute before grinning madly and beginning to eat happily.

Harry shook his head with a smile and added more tomatoes to Pavarti's plate when she asked, _God bless Sue Malfoy_ he thought happliy at the sight of the devil girl eating quietly opposite him.

Hermione smiled knowingly at Sue

"Blaise loves you" She said in a sing song voice and Sue mock glared at her with a smile.

"Now I need to hook you up..." She teased and Hermione pulled her tongue out at her friend who did the same and both saw Draco do it aswell towards Sue after finishing his meal.

"Hey, why me?" Sue asked in mock hurt, grinning. Draco smiled a little

"Hermione is very nice, she helped me get my food" Draco replied, blushing.

"Aw" Hermione cooed and pulled him onto her lap, he looked very happy at this and made note to help her more often.

Sue grinned and clapped her hands happily, Hermione and Draco both gave her an odd look but she ignored it and quickly ate her meal. As soon as she had finished the plates cleared and she heard Draco squeal with excitement as every desert imaginable appeared instead.

Hermione shifted him back to his seat and helped him put chocolate pudding on his plate.

"Wait a moment is that Malfoy?" Harry suddenly exclaimed and Draco looked at him, shocked.

"His name is Draco" Sue scolded before turning to Draco

"Draco this is Harry, he's friends with me and Hermione. This is Blaise, my boyfriend-" She chuckled at Draco's discusted look at the word boyfriend before they both waved at each other and continued

"And finally Pavarti, she's your age. Pavarti this is Draco." She introduced them and Pavarti waved happily while eating lemon custard.

"Hi" Draco muttered before turning back to his cake.

"Oh ouch that had to hurt" She heard Blaise exclaim and turned to see Pansy screaming because Ron ahad stabbed her in the hand with his fork before jumping into Lavender's arms and hugging her.

"Can't say he isn't a good judge of character" Harry joked and the sixteen year olds had to laugh.

Once desert had gone Sue and Hermione invited Blaise, Harry and Pavarti over to their rooms so Sue could fulfil her promise and they all strolled back, Draco was now in Hermione's arms as he had tripped and 'hurt' his ankle. Sue suspected that he had faked it...little Slytherin.

And Pavarti was swinging off Sue's hand happily, twirling a stray lock of black hair between her fingers.

Sue's other hand was now entwined with Blaise's and she could feel his thumb moving over her fingers. She let out a sigh of happiness and smiled brightly up at Blaise who grinned back before putting her hand to his lips and kissing it, she blushed and heard him chuckle.

"Still so innocent. I like it" He commented. She mock glared at him before speaking their password and pulling him into the common room, she didn't miss the small wink her portrait self sent her way either and smiled.

"Come on then Pavarti, because you were a good girl at dinner I'll braid your hair" She looked down at the small girl who grinned happily up at her and she reluctantly let go of Blaise's hand as she was pulled towards a sofa. She sat down and Pavarti hopped onto her lap and Sue got started, her fingers worked quickly and without causing too much discomfort for the small girl.

"Thank you" Pavarti cried once she was finished and jumped from her lap, swaying her head experimentally.

"You're welcome" Sue replied, stretching out her fingers.

"Thank you from me aswell, my legs we going numb from all the jumping before" Blaise cried, swinging an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"You are welcome then, but there goes my plan of sitting on your lap, we can't have your legs going numb now can we" She replied innocently, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Screw my legs going numb" He muttered and Sue squealed in shock as he suddenly pulled her onto his lap, she gave out a laugh as Blaise sighed happily and rested his arms around her waist.

"Watch it with the physical contact around the kiddies" Harry exclaimed in mock horror.

Hermione laughed and leant back, watching Sue and Blaise interact made her lonely, then her gaze was pulled towards young Draco who was playing tag with Pavarti. She remembered that first night after their pillow fight, that was the first time Malfoy had ever done anything with her except insult and get punched. Something had happened that night, both fo them had ignored it totally since, but she remembered the feeling of being free...and then suddenly the humour was gone and it was just the two of them and he was getting closer, and she let him.

And seeing him so young, the difference in him was amazing, how he treated her was amazing compared to his usual self. And she found herself wondering...


	13. Thunder and bright pink hair

Sue was sleeping peacefully in her bed, snuggled in the covers warm and cosy, dimly aware of the thunder and lightening outside in her present state, when she heard a yell that shocked her so much she fell fom her bed in a tangle of sheets.

Fighting her way from the sheets she stood and flew through the new door to her left which made her's and Draco's room ajoining.

Hermione was already in the room having gone through her door and was sat on Draco's bed, trying to coax him from under the sheets.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, moving towards Hermione.

"Draco's scared of the thunder and lightening" She said quietly and Sue could practically smell the sympathy she had for the young boy.

"Draco...?" She called, hoping to try and make him forget about the loud noise and bright lights. All the responce she got was a shuffling sound.

A thunder clap echoed through the room and she head him cry out again, refusing to come out.

Sue sat on the bed next to Hermione and felt around in the dim light until she found the small lump that had to be Draco, deciding that getting him out wasn't the best idea she flung the covers up and slipped into the bed, motioning for Hermione to do the same.

Once they were both in the bed Sue and Hermione felt around for him again, he seemed to have moved.

Hermione found him.

"Draco there is no reason to be scared, the thunder and lightening can't hurt you" She said quietly. He edged closer to them both.

"That's right. We can stay with you if you want though..." Sue agreed lightly, happy that Hermione cared for young Draco. She wasn't exactly fond of him when he was their age.

They heard shuffling and Sue jumped slightly when she felt him move in between them, his head appeared from the covers to look up at them with big round glossy eyes.

"Really? Mummy and Daddy don't. Daddy just puts up silencing spells on their room." He admitted in a small voice.

"Well we're not them." Hermione said firmly, Sue could tell she was angry.

"No we are not, now come up here and we can all get some sleep. You're safe with us." Sue finished, pulling him up to them, once they were all settled in Draco fell asleep instantly and Hermione fished out her wand and did a silencing spell.

* * *

With a yawn Sue sat up in bed and it took her a moment to realise where she was. But when she did she immediately turned to see Hermione and Draco still asleep.

She had to stop herself from going 'awwww' really loud at the sight.

Draco's head was now in the crook of Hermione's neck and Hermione's arm was draped over his waist protectively and both had small smiles on their face's. So sweet.

Slowly and quietly Sue made it out of the bed and into her own bathroom that led on from her room, had a shower, brushed her teeth and then got dressed into her own clothes (dark blue string top and black quartre length trousers with over the knee black and blue striped socks which were her favourite).

When she came back to wake up the pair she was slightly shocked to see Draco was already awake. He didn't seem to notice her as his eyes were trained on Hermione's face. His large silvery orbs were scanning over her features and one of his hands was lightly touching a lock of her curly hair with his small fingers.

Sue smiled at him, knowing that when he was older again he'd be terribly embarrased about the whole thing and deny it even when he was on his death bed.

After a moment he did notice she was there and flushed bright red, sitting up he flew from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Morning" She heard him mumble as he went, her smile deepened as she called back 'hello' and moved to wake Hermione up.

"Hermione..." She called softly, nudging her, she groaned in response and opened one eye.

"You'll be late for class" Sue told her. It was obviously a lie because it was saturday but it worked, she sped from the bed and into her own room, only to come back a minute later with an accusing look on her face, hands on her hips, Sue smiled innocently and skipped into her own room before the brunette could get her back. She checked the clock to see it was 10AM and was quite proud that her internal clock had let her sleep a few more hours.

Checking the coast was clear of the annoyed Gryffindor Sue went back into Draco's room and looked in his closet.

No suprise that everything was black (and shrunk to his new size), Sue raised an eyebrow _good thing there is a Hogsmeade trip on sunday, he needs a new wardrobe...seriously bad._

She decided to let him choose his own clothes and was happy to hear him brushing his teeth on the other side of the door. He was quite well behaved.

She knew he couldn't be like that all the time but while he was she was going to enjoy it.

After a few minutes Draco came out of the bathroom still looking a little flushed, Sue took pity on him and didn't say anything about what had happened.

"Get dressed and we'll go and have some breakfast downstairs" She told him, leaving him with a wink and a secret smile that made him go pink again.

With a chuckled Sue skipped down the stairs shouting a quick

"I'm going to go help Blaise and Harry, back in a little while!" to Hermione who replied with a short "Okay"

Sue knew the two boys would need help, and would have felt bad about leaving them on their own to fight with the little girl.

It only took her a few minutes to reach their portrait and the portrait of Blaise winked at her then bowed low as he made the portrait swing open, she did a small curtsey before entering, smiling brightly.

"Parvati let us in!!" She heard Blaise yell. With a roll of her eyes she looked round to see Harry and Blaise outside Parvati's door, trying hopelessly to get through the door.

"No! I want the nice girl Sue to do my hair! It looks like a bush and I'm not letting people see me like this!"

"I'm not getting Sue round here every single time you want your hair fixed young lady" Blaise said firmly, Sue smiled. They still hadn't noticed her there.

"Boys are such drama queens aren't they Parvati" Sue called, both boys jumped about a foot in the air and Harry screamed quite girlishly...though he later denied it ,as it was obviously creaking wood and not him (o-kay).

"Sue! Yes they are being mean! Please do my hair!" She heard the young girl cry through the door.

Sue hopped up the stairs, pressed a chaste kiss to Blaise's cheek and spoke again

"I can't do it if I can't get in" She reasoned and the door flew open, Harry choked in an attempt not to laugh and Blaise only remained quiet because Sue had taken his hand and almost crushed it in warning

"Parvati I'm sorry, this is my fault, I didn't tell you to take the braids out before you went to bed, it's made your hair frizz up, but I know how to fix it right away, boys out!" Sue said calmly as she looked down at the upset girl...

Who actually did look like bush had come to life on her poor little head.

Closing the door behind her quickly and putting a silencing spell up because she just knew Blaise and Harry would start laughing she turned back to the small girl and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

Parvati did as told, upset about her hair and those mean boys laughing at her.

"I will tell the boys off for you by the way, they were quite mean. Did they really expect you to go out in public with bad hair? I never would" Sue commented as she got out her wand, trying to connect and make her feel better.

She heard Parvati snuffle quietly and felt more cross with the boys.

As quickly as she could Parvati's hair went back to it's normal sleek, long and non-bush like state.

"There all done...Shall we go down to breakfast?" Sue asked kindly, Parvati nodded and Sue passed her a tissue as they stood and took her free hand, hoping the boys had already gone to breakfast...which they had, she soon found upon entering the Great Hall, Parvati now in her arms, poor thing was still upset.

Glaring in their direction she sat next to Hermione and Draco, who were opposite Blaise and Harry, gently settling Parvati down next to her.

"Pancakes?" She asked the young girl.

"Mum and dad don't let me eating things like that for breakfast, I'm supposed to have cereal or something" She answered honestly. Sue was shocked by this truth, what six year old would deny herself sugary things because her parents said no.

"Well you've been upset this morning and it's a sorry for me not remembering about your braids." Sue replied, putting a few pancakes on her plate.

"Are you okay Parvati?" Draco asked kindly, Hermione shot him a smile for being kind and poured a little more syrup onto his own pancakes.

"Yes Draco. But the boys were being mean and laughed at my hair" The young girl answered politely, they had bonded yesterday while playing.

Draco glared at the boys heavily while chewing, though Sue just smiled, he looked sweet like that. Caring.

"Parvati, we're both very sorry for laughing at you earlier. And we're going to make it up to you. Within reason...what do you want us to do" Blaise told the little girl and Sue couldn't help but forgive him instantly, he looked properly ashamed at seeing their charge's eyes looking a little pink and her face looking upset.

Harry was nodding and smiling kindly aswell.

Pavarti seemed to ponder this and then a quite Slytherin smile appeared on her face.

"I'll forgive you if you both let Sue turn your hair pink for the whole day until we go to sleep." She replied with a confirming nod.

Sue grinned widely.

"Excellent punishment, don't you think so Hermione?" She turned to her new friend who was smirking

"Very good." She replied, almost innocently.

"I think it's good, because they laughed at her hair so we should laugh at theirs" Draco said, a quite wise look on his face, but Sue could see the glint in his eyes, oh he was going to enjoy today, she knew it.

Sue slowly turned back to the two boys, enjoying the moment. She smiled at seeing them both looking fearfully at her with wide eyes.

She flicked her wrist in their direction and slowly but surely from root to tip their hair turned bright pink.

Wolf whistled and bursts of laughter built up in the next minute as people nudged their neighbours to look at the Slytherin table and see the silent Slytherin and Golden boy with their bright pink hair and pouting faces.

After his face was back to a normal colour Blaise stood and mockingly bowed to the hall, earning him a round of applause. Sue smiled at this, he simply didn't care that much. It was refreshing.

"Happy?" He asked as he sat back down, looking down at his charge.

Parvati nodded, grinning.

Draco seemed to be having fun too, as he was now having to lean on Hermione so he didn't fall from the seat, he was shaking with laughter. Even at his young age he was still a Slytherin.

Sue smiled at the pair before turning to her boyfriend and Harry.

"Hope this will teach you two a lesson" She told them, pointing her fork at them accusingly before turning to her own meal, pancakes...yummy.

Harry rolled his eyes and Blaise smiled back at her cheekily, the two shared a look over Hermione and Draco in that minute. Both knew.

"Lav-lav...why do those boys have pink hair? Are they gay?" A very short (for once) Ronald asked cheekily from down their table, Lavender frowned at him while Pansy snickered into her drink

"Where did you hear that word Ronald?" She asked seriously. Ron smiled broadly, like he knew his words would end with someone getting yelled at.

"Pan-pan said it" He replied innocently. Pansy glared heavily at him while Lavender rounded on the Slytherin girl.

"I've told you again and again not to use words like that infront of him, he uses them because he thinks it's clever!" She scolded, Pansy shrugged and stood up, ready to leave before Lavender could get into rant mode. Too late.

"Don't you leave! I'm not finished with you! My god it's like I'm looknig after two of you! Ronald is the young one here not you!-" This continues as Pansy tried to run out of the hall, Lavender hot on her heels, with Ron in tow, but she stumbles into Luna on her way out and hurriedly passes him off to her, knowing it would be easier to catch the Slytherin without Ron complaining he hadn't eaten enough.

Sue watched the whole thing, very interested, as Luna looked down at the red head with large, clear eyes.

"I'm Luna" She simply said. Ron's ears, along with his whole face, turned bright red as he looked up at this strange girl.

"My name is Ronald."

"Want some pancakes Ronald?" She asked, peering intently at him, holding her hand out, a small strange smile on her lips.

He nodded frantically and clutched onto her thin hand as he was led to the Ravenclaw table, people edged away from the terrifying little Gryffindor as he grabbed all the pancakes from the plates around him. He was soon stopped however, by Luna's wise, if bewildering comment of

"I wouldn't eat all those, the Scallys always eat the chubby little boys first, and I wouldn't want you to get eaten."

Ron looked up at her for a minute, before carefully putting back more than half his aquired pancakes. Luna nodded affirmingly and he began to eat the ones he had left, as Luna picked up two pieces of toast.

Chuckling at the pair Sue turned back to her own group to see Harry peering at his reflection in a spoon as he pulled at his shocking pink hair, Blaise looking straight back at her, a little smile on his face as he winked, blushing, she averted her eyes to Hermione and Draco, who were chatting happily about a book she had read as a child.

With a little sigh and a smile towards Blaise, Sue ate the last bit of her own pancakes and thought to herself knowingly.

_Hogsmeade, beware._


End file.
